1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operating method for a device that has an internal combustion engine having a crankshaft and a plurality of cylinders and an exhaust gas aftertreatment system. The device preferably serves for use in a motor vehicle, preferably a commercial vehicle, in particular a heavy goods vehicle or bus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chemical processes in exhaust gas aftertreatment systems are generally active only above a certain temperature level. If the load profile of the use of the internal combustion engine does not enable sufficient exhaust gas enthalpy/temperature to be made available to achieve or maintain this temperature level, measures must be taken in the internal combustion engine to increase the exhaust gas temperature.